A Quiet TimEiD oT ecnaD
by IceraMyst
Summary: Seifuj. The newest of many, in fact. Not as angsty as my others, but somehow more human. Read it, or don't, but you know you want to. Review, pretty please?


A/N: I hate it. I know that isn't usually the best line for opening a story, fanfic or otherwise, but I really do. However, it's worth reading anyway. It might not be that bad. It's just not my thing. Yes, I know I wrote it. Oh well. =(

This has been spell checked by Friend 1.0. You spot a mistake and tell me, and I promise to upgrade to Reviewer 1.1.

My entry for the 'Praise Heaven. Raise Hell." competition.

A\ Q\u\i\e\t\ T\i\m\E/i/D /o/T /e/c/n/a/D__

_Get out of my life get out of my life get out of my life_

_You looked at me and grinned and said_

_No._

It was a quiet night in the library. She sat there in the silence, only the glow from the lamp beside her casting a light in the darkness, deepening the shadows. A tale of intrigue and whispers held her enthralled, blocking out the silence around her. The rustling of pages was the only sound; old paper the only scent. Quiet. She liked it quiet. She liked it…

Burning strobe lights flashed around him, the intoxicating beat of the music lifting him and fulfilling him. The bass was his life breath, the treble his woman, and that was all the things he needed. Sweat rolled off of him in the crowded, active room but went unheeded, mixing with all the rest. Air that had been taken in by far too many individuals would have to do; none would leave here for anything, and freshness had long passed. Same old faceless crowd, same old twisted dance steps, only the music ever changed, and even that barely. His eyes closed and he took in a deep breath, this was living the life, this was the sound…

She shut the book and rose, sliding it carefully back into its place on the shelf. Hovering for a few moments, she waited, watching it, as if expecting it to do something. She reached out with a sigh, turning the lamp off with a snap that sounded loud in the darkness, and left.

The pounding beat escalated and the dancers moved harder. A stray line flashed through his mind, _some danced to remember, some danced to forget. He danced to live, and the blood that ran through him danced to be. None could chain him here, none could take him down, here he ruled, here the sound of life could sweep him off his feet and away. There was nothing to remember, and nothing to forget; the music would go on forever, and the lights would never brighten. Time here wasn't measured in hours, but in eons, and this night was calling for forever._

There were advantages to working in the library. You could stay as long as you wanted, and she frequently did. Of course, they had her working the late shifts anyway, when there were fewer people to see her. She had requested this, it didn't bother her anymore. Locking the door behind her, she stepped out into the night.

How many hours- centuries- had he been here? It may have been minutes, for all he cared. While some found respite in the death of alcohol, others in the cancer of nicotine, he found his in the exhaustion of the dance. It was the power, the fighting that he could never have now, it was the namelessness that let him do as he wished. There were no names or faces here. There was only life, and the lack of. Here was life… everywhere else was death. Only the racing beat could save him.

It was always a long walk home, but she never minded. Even though it was a large city, the night was always tame here. No dangers could lurk behind the blatant but beautiful curves of Esthar. It was boring. It was quiet. It would do.

And now, slowly, the music was winding down. The crowds were thinning, drunk on adrenaline and exhaustion. He, too, slowed; soon the blazing darkness would dim, and his face would be seen again. At the old club, where the music pounded not as sweetly and the lights lurked far too soon, they had seen his face once. The humiliation was more than he could bear. His blood cried out for vengeance, but his hands would not redeem it, and his soul could dance again, free, in the protective dark.

_Die with me die with me die with me_

_You took my hand and leapt_

The chiming of bells stopped her in her path, causing her to look up for a moment at the belfry of the small church by her apartment. It was as dingy and plain as her home itself but still those bells tolled out the hours faithfully. Pathetic, in its own sweet way. She couldn't even remember what they chimed for… She glanced at the sign. 'Praise Heaven and God,' it read. Gods, in general? Or a name? Rather precocious name, if she thought about it. The bells stopped, and the silence rang on.

His life giver had wound to a halt, and already he was out the door, thick collar turned up to cover his face from any of the inquisitive that lingered. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it killed far more people. The wind was icy and even in the warmth of his coat he shivered. He never could tolerate cold. Fire, now, fire... the racing, burning ecstasy, _that__ he could handle. The power could set him free. The night could not. He walked on into it._

Praise God… that meant believing in something, didn't it. She had never believed in anything. It had never really mattered to her, to believe or not to. What was believing, after all? Trusting without facts. Trusting at all. There was only one thing she could ever trust, and that thing had lied. But it was softly funny how, even now, if he showed up, she would trust him. She turned… then stopped, and turned back again, and wondered if now, here might be her chance.

It was muted, but even here he could feel the roar, the pulse of the city around him. It screamed, whispered, lied, but was there, waiting to claim him again. It kept him moving on; past the slight figure he passed without a second thought, until that sharp intake of breath that, while he had heard it few times, could never be mistaken to him. He considered shifting on. What would he say, after all? It had been lifetimes ago. This was no time for sentiments. He stopped.

Should I be cool? She wondered. Walk past without a sound, bumping his shoulder, perhaps? But I could never do that. Her wind kicked up and she saw him shudder; he always had hated the cold, hadn't he. Always wearing that stupid coat, even through the summer, and refusing to budge from the heater at all in the winter. She could wait no longer. "Seifer."

Should I be someone else? He wondered. Say I don't know him, you have the wrong person, but no, how could I lie to her? There's not a chance in hell I could fool her. "It's been a long time, Fujin."

She couldn't stop herself from walking towards him. There was so much to say, so much to tell him, that he wouldn't care about or listen to, but so much to say. Now that she could, however, say the words, she found that she couldn't. At least with her scar she could claim not to be able to speak, but now it was impossible. "It… has."

He couldn't stop himself from turning towards her and smirking just a little, remembering himself in time. How could he tell her how much he changed, with those days on the street with nothing to do but think? He had lost his spirit and gained a new one; his dances now were with words and night, not looks and shoves. How could he tell her? "Your surgery seems to have gone well."

Her single eye narrowed, just a little. "Your tact is worse."

He smiled at her, truly this time. "Don't worry, it hasn't changed."

"I wouldn't worry about you."

"Good to hear."

That just about covered everything, then. She paused, not knowing what to say, and saw him shiver again. Telling herself to stay firm, she tossed her head as if not having a care in the world. "You look cold. Come up to my place. It's not much, but it's warm."

That was about the just of it, then. He couldn't say anything, not to change the offer or otherwise. How could he tell her that he had no home to go to anyway, and what an offer of one, even for a few scant moments, meant? Heartbreak, of course, but… hope. That wasn't something he could handle. Telling himself to be casual, he tried another smirk and failed. "Sounds good to me."

She couldn't keep from glancing at him, eyes taking him in hungrily. He always was such a spirit of light, and now, even more so, somehow. Her head bowed in a nod and she turned, walking up to her apartment without waiting to see if he would follow. _I must be losing my mind…_

_Get out of my dreams get out of my dreams get out of my mind_

_You haunted me forever_

He watched her as he followed, eyes wondering. Her movements had always been graceful, and now it seemed they were even more so, with a kind of gentleness she had never had before. Living the life outside of a soldier had taken its toll on both of them, and perhaps not for the worse. And then they were there at her door, and she was letting him inside, eyes quite hesitant, pleading that it wasn't much and it's an insult to bring you here, but please don't be mad at me? How could he tell her it was so wonderful to him that the walls could be gilt with gold for all he noticed? "You really were the only student I ever knew besides Squall that could keep a room clean enough to eat off of, against any odds."

Trying to quash uncharacteristic waves of giddiness, she had to shrug and close the door. "The renter likes it that way." Her eye flashed at the mere thought of the man, how could she explain that he also preferred young women in the rooms he rented, preferably unclothed in a bedroom? Her SeeD training had been useless in that department, and hand to hand combat only went so far with one like her. It had been something to remember, but there was no other place that would take an enemy of state such as her.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, eyes almost glaring. "What happened, Fujin."

She glares at him, annoyed and scared, having forgotten how easily he had always read her, always read anyone, until _that_... "We just had a bit of an argument, that's all. Stop that." Putter her hand on his chest to shove him away, she stopped, eye widening at the hardness that met her fingers instead of muscle, pure bone all the way up to-

He grabbed her wrist. "What, trying to seduce me already?" Getting the glare he deserved, he relaxed slightly; the comment had served its purpose in making her completely forget about his thinness. He flopped down on a faded cotton covered chair that felt like silk to him, closed his eyes with a sigh, and then popped up again, remembering. "Hey, have you got any food for me?"

An almost laugh burst on her lips before she went to her kitchen, opening the cupboard there that she just had never bothered to unstock, filled from top to bottom with sardine cans. She never understood just what it was with him, but for some reason the food fascinated him, and he ate it at every opportunity. That had been years ago, but she doubted that his tastes had changed any in that time. He liked it, because… ah, because 'only whimps eat fish with the heads cut off.' She preferred not to eat food that looked back at her, and all these years, never ate fish at all because she could never let herself diminish in his eyes, even when those eyes were never around.

He couldn't believe what she carried in with her. If she had suddenly grown wings and a halo at that moment he would have taken that as a matter of course. "You remembered…" Snatching the can from her playfully, he tipped the contents into his mouth, feeling happier than he had been in years. This was more like it.

She had always known him to be the only person besides possibly Zell that could eat an entire can of anything at once. Watching him eat was like… feeding the hungry, and that's what she remembered he was, it seemed. Of course… it was stupid of her to forget. He had left because she couldn't get a job when the company found out that her roommate was none other than _the_ Seifer Almasy, so there was no way he could have gotten a job being himself. A sudden pang hit her- life was so unfair. It took the brightest of it and ground it into the dirt, for what? Here was nature's biggest accomplishment and largest failure, in one room. And she was the one that lived in warmth- dingy warmth, but warmth none the less- while _he_ had to walk the streets.

"Fujin, you're doing it again." He wiped his mouth absently with the back of his hand. "Stop it."

She sighed; he was reading her mind again, an ability only he seemed to have. "Stop it yourself. You can sleep in the bedroom, I'll take the couch."

He blinked at her. "What? I'm spending the night now? Why don't I ever get told of these things?" _Can't sound desperate, can't sound like I need it…_

"Very funny. Get in there." She flicked her finger towards the room, immediately settling into her old stance, brought on by his presence. _How long has it been since we fought together, Seifer? How long since we walked those halls with nothing to fear, nothing to hide from… how things change. How things change._

He had to laugh and shake his head before going into the room, then stopped. _Why did I take this without question? Of course, in the old days, it was natural I would get everything… that's just how it was. Now? I'm not the leader of anything anymore. "Hey, Fuj, I can't take this. It's your house, anyway. Let me sleep on the couch, and then I can sneak out of here without waking you in the morning."_

She threw up her hands; it was never any use arguing with him. "Fine. But… don't leave. Stay longer." It wasn't until she closed her door behind her that she could let herself sigh. _I missed having him here._

_Stay longer, huh?..._ like a home… but I can't stay forever, can ___I._ It always goes away._ He stretched himself out on the couch, the sharp springs feeling nevertheless like the softest down. _Home… yeah, home.__

_Lay with me be with me hold me here with you_

_How you laughed before you left_

It took her a few minutes to remember that it was the first Tuesday of the month; rent night. It was always rent nights, the landlord knew his tenements were poor… knew they'd do just about everything but pay… and he refused those with money. In the old days she could have fought him, but she needed the place, and she didn't have the courage anymore, with Garden gone and Seifer-

Seifer sleeping outside on the couch. _Let him forget, oh Hyne, let him forget. Don't let him come tonight. Seifer would know… he would hate me for it. I could never stand his anger._ She went to her bed, falling into an uneasy sleep. _Let him forget._

Years on the street with years of mercenary training behind him had trained him to be alert at the slightest sounds while in the deepest of sleeps, and when the soft scrapings of a key in a lock had reached his ears, his unconscious mind already knew all about the man behind it. _Thin, balding, nervous, a bit of a hesitation between steps, I'll be willing to guess that he's good with numbers, not people. Blue jeans and… yes, a cotton shirt. But what height… _The door started to open. _Five foot… three._

The man barely had time to step through the entrance before a blonde tidal wave had him shoved up against the opposite floor, hand around his throat. He panicked, weasel eyes flicking back and forth as he sought escape, then stopped on Seifer's face, gaping. "You're… you're Seifer Almasy! The Sorcerer's egnh…" The grip tightened on his throat.

"You bet your life I am. If you _ever bother Fujin or __any girl ever again, I will administer you _personally,_ do you understand?" Seifer let the man go, trusting his gaze to hold him there._

"I… I'll… I'll call the police!" He managed to dart away from Seifer and was far down the hall with a surprising turn of speed. Seifer cursed softly, then turned around, giving Fujin, who had come out during the commotion, a stricken look. "Sorry, um... sorry."

She didn't reply, mind racing. _The emergency bag she had put together self consciously, all she needed was food, which was in the kitchen… "Never mind. Take this." She shoved the bag into his hands, racing to grab another to throw food into. Handing this one to Seifer also, she grabbed a handful of blankets, and then shoved past him out the door. "Come on. Go, now."_

He followed her swiftly, wondering where she was going. _I ruined this all for you, didn't I…? _"Fujin…"

She ran out into the night, feeling the rhythm flowing as she moved her muscles into the familiar strides, propelling her through the night almost joyfully. Freedom, freedom, sang the wind, filling her with its strength. She had to stop, looking back to Seifer. "Show me where you are staying."

It was a quiet night. He reflected on this absently, watching her, sadness overcoming him. "Fuji… no where, really…"

"It doesn't matter. You're staying somewhere. Show me." Yes, it was there… the elated feeling, the silent shouting, the silence that rocked the night and ruled it. Freedom…

He hesitated. Should he show her? It was a room, really, in a long abandoned building; one of the few that lined Ether's less well known slums. Suddenly it seemed very important that he not take her there, no matter what, but… it was what she wanted. He would comply. With a sharp nod he turned and started towards the room, glad the walk was short. "I'm sorry." Why did he keep feeling the need to apologize? It wasn't like him.

"Don't worry. I was going to leave anyway." She let silence cover her words for a moment, filling the pause with awkwardness. "Why did you tell him that?"

He _had to turn towards her and smirk in that confident way he once had. "I didn't like the shape of his nose."_

The silence was torn apart by her rare laugh, echoing on the night-empty streets. How she longed to run again, inexplicably, to feel the wind in her hair and heart, but her wanting was tethered by the one beside her.

_Get out of here get out of here get out of here_

_How you laughed before you settled_

They had reached the abandoned storage room he called home long before he had wanted, and he let her in silently, feeling slight remorse. Remorse, to cover up the absolute shame of the situation. Seifer, hobo knight extraordinaire. This was the best he had to offer his friend of years, the best he could give her.

She darted around the room, that strange energy finally fading within her. Yes, it was just a room, a badly heated and dull one at that, but it was enough, it was a silent haven, and it was his. She turned to him, eye searching his face, and nodded. "It's good." To take off the potential edge of her words she reached out and hugged him silently, feeling the bones beneath his coat again. This time, however, she could only think of ways to fill him up again.

He stiffened, surprised, then patted her back awkwardly. _Maybe… she's changed with all this, too. _"Stay as long as you'd like." Inadequate. _I don't want to be alone again._

"Alright." She let him go again, wondering what she was doing. Wishing she could use the voice she had worked so hard to get, she looked around the room again. She could feel him standing in front of her, wondering if he felt as self-conscious as she did. _It was too long ago… so long… too many moments lost. "Seifer. Do you remember?"_

"Remember what?" Looking down at her again, he wondered what she was thinking. He wished sometimes that he could read her mind as easily as she did his, but he had other skills. Did she know how he could feel her standing in front of him; feel like the person he used to be just watching her? "There was a lot to remember."

"Yes."

"So?"

She paused, glancing up. "Never mind."

He reached down, taking her hand, warming the cool skin. "No… what is it?"

"Don't say a word." Grabbing and yanking his head down, she kissed him lightly, vulnerably. _Maybe then it will be alright._

He didn't realize what was happening until he was kissing her in return, filling her lips with fire. They stood like that for awhile, then drew apart. He spoke, voice somewhat more airy now. "You only had to ask."

She nodded and kissed him again, just because now she could; now the bridge was gapped and bridled. It would go too far, but this was alright. Somehow… this was alright. Leaning into him, the words from the sign arose in her mind, and she murmured them softly. "Praise heaven."

He smirked. "Raise hell." Leaning down, he kissed the base of her neck.

And brought her into the light.

But her night rebelled and disagreed.

And they existed in twilight.

Raise hell, indeed.

_Stay with me stay with me stay with me forever_

_And you looked at me and smiled and said_

_"Sure."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that was it. Thanks for reaching the bottom ^^; Was it good? Bad? What do you think? Let me know, com'n. I'm perfectly happy with reviews that say "I read your story" and nothing else. Just send 'em!

Oh, technically the title is 'A Quiet Time/ Dance to Die,' but it can go 'Die to Dance' instead. It's just that 'TimecnaD' looked worse =)


End file.
